Pokémon Blanco 2 : Estaciones
by Kazu1990
Summary: Esta es una pequeña historia sobre Hyu y Mei, que no altera en lo absoluto todo lo que sabemos sobre Pokémon Blanco 2. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Verano

Era un caluroso día de verano en Ciudad Engobe, pero a Hyu y Mei parecía no importarle. Tenían 13 y 12 años respectivamente, y corrían por el bosque jugando a ser Pokémon. El vestido celeste y volados blanco de ella se alborotaba a cada paso. Él, que vestía una remera roja de algodón con lineas blancas a los lados, le arrojó un puñado de hojas secas al grito de "Hojas Navaja". Ella le devolvió el ataque golpeándolo con una delgada rama en la pierna izquierda. Justo donde el pantalón bermuda negro no le cubría.

\- Auch! - Dijo Hyu observándose la pierna. Tenía un pequeño corte a causa de una espina en la rama - Qué fue eso?

\- Látigo Cepa - contestó ella con una inocente sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros. Y tras levantar una gran roca de entre el verde césped agregó:

\- Ahora Hyu-kun, te voy a capturar... - El rostro de Hyu empalideció.

De repente, escucharon un fuerte rugido bosque adentro, y una bandada de Pidove sacudió las copas de los árboles al emprender el apresurado vuelo.

\- Qué fue ese ruido? - preguntó Mei un tanto asustada, dejando escapar la roca entre sus dedos.

\- Vino del lado del río - respondió Hyu apuntando hacia el este - vamos a ver! - agregó y se adentró en el bosque corriendo. Ella le pedía que la espere al tiempo que se sumaba a la carrera.

No estaban a medio camino del río, cuando de pronto, un Samurott saltó de entre los árboles frente a ellos. Hyu cayó sentado por la impresión de ver semejante Pokémon aterrizar a tan solo unos pasos delante de él.

\- Sosténganlo! Que no se suelte esta vez! - Ordenó un hombre a los gritos e inmediatamente lanzó una especie de correa metálica al cuello de Samurott. Otros tres hombres le imitaron, logrando atrapar cada uno de ellos una pata del Pokémon, que forcejeaba sin tregua para escaparse. Todos vestían un singular uniforme negro con una especie de escudo rojo dibujado en el pecho. Hyu quedó paralizado. Le recordaban al Equipo Plasma, quienes tiempo atrás le habían robado el pequeño Purrloin a su hermana menor. Las imágenes de ese momento estaban frescas en su memoria.

\- Aléjense! - ordenó el mismo hombre al tiempo que tiraba con fuerza - es muy peligroso!

\- Los pokémon no son peligrosos - contestó Mei sabiendo que algo no andaba bien. Al hombre que daba órdenes eso no le agradó.

\- No pensarías eso si uno tan grande te atacara - retrucó con tono irónico, pero Mei sabía que decir.

\- Ellos no atacan, se defienden, y sólo si alguien los molesta lo suficiente.

\- tsk. No tengo tiempo para esto - pensó el hombre y activó el dispositivo con el que tenía cautivo al Samurott. Lo que causó una severa descarga eléctrica que dejó al Pokémon en el suelo y casi sin fuerzas. En ese momento Hyu y Mei notaron que llevaba un pequeño huevo en su boca. Se dieron cuenta inmediatamente que solo trataba de proteger a su cría. El Samurott dejó rodar el huevo suavemente por el césped hasta detenerse a centímetros de los pies de Hyu, que miró sorprendido al Pokémon, intentando descifrar que significaba ese movimiento. Sus miradas se conectaron por un instante que pareció durar más que eso, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera sacar conclusión alguna, una nueva descarga azotó violentamente la escena.

\- Bastaa! - Gritó Mei con ojos vidriosos - Lo van a lastimar!

\- Un Pokémon viejo y lastimado no vale nada, pero ese huevo puede ser una gran recomp- Antes que pudiera terminar de pronunciar palabra, el Samurott se giró con sus últimas fuerzas y disparó un Rayo Hielo contras sus cazadores, que quedaron parcialmente inmóviles y confundidos. Finalmente dirigió un último rugido hacia Hyu que entendió exactamente qué quería decir.

\- Hyu-kun vamos! - dijo Mei tirándole de la remera. Él levanto el huevo a toda prisa y ambos emprendieron la huida, sin poder evitar mirar atrás, y ver la tristeza en los ojos de aquel debilitado Pokémon.

**Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Kazu y este es mi primer fan-fiction, así que espero que les haya gustado. No duden en dejar un comentario, ya que eso es la nafta del que escribe. Saludos. Y lean mucho que los libros ( ni los fan-fiction ) muerden...**


	2. Otoño

Era una cálida tarde de otoño en Ciudad Engobe. Mei, que se alistaba tranquilamente para encontrarse con Hyu, tarareaba una suave melodía que se oía como canción de cuna. Tras ponerse su infaltable visera rosa para terminar de vestirse, se dispuso a salir hacia la casa de su amigo, con quién había compartido la mayoría de sus quince años de vida.  
Estaba a pocos metros de su destino cuando una niña se le adelantó bruscamente y golpeó la puerta con prisa. Se notaba que había llegado corriendo. Hyu salió confiado que era Mei, quien como no podía ser de otra manera, se había retrasado. Sin embargo, la niña lo sorprendió con una pésima noticia, y con voz agitada le contó que su hermana menor estaba atrapada afuera del pueblo, ya que un par de Herdier salvajes la estaban atacando. Hyu salió disparado como una bala hacia la Ruta 19. Ni siquiera notó la presencia de Mei, que corrió tras él, no sin antes agradecer a la niña que les dió aviso.  
\- Hyu-kun esperame! - le gritó Mei desde varios metros atrás, pero Hyu corría enceguecido por el temor y la desesperación de que su hermana estuviera en peligro.  
La encontró rápidamente ya que no estaba lejos, pero no podía moverse a causa de dos Herdier que la tenían acorralada. Ambos rugían y gruñian con fuerza. Ella estaba sentada en el suelo contra un gran árbol, no tenía hacia dónde escapar, y se tomaba las piernas mientras repetía entre lágrimas que no lo iba a lastimar. Hyu entró en acción de inmediato y sacó a Oshawott de su Pokébola, ordenándole que usara Pistola de Agua en contra de los Pokémon que acosaban a su hermana pequeña. El tiro fue certero y ambos Herdier cayeron desconcertados por el sorpresivo ataque. Hyu repitió la orden mientras Mei levantaba a la niña en brazos. Cuando vió que estaban listos para retirarse, un Bofetón Lodo fue suficiente para dejar a los dos Pokémon salvajes atrás.  
Al dejar la ruta Mei bajó a la niña para asegurarse que estuviera bien, pero la sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir que llevaba un pequeño Lillipup bajo la camiseta. Enseguida su hermano la increpó al respecto, ya que esa era obviamente la causa de la furia de los Herdier. Pero ella se defendió haciéndoles saber que el Pokémon en cuestión estaba enfermo. Tenía la cara llena de algún tipo de polvo que podía ser el motivo. Al observarlo detenidamente se dieron cuenta que tenía fiebre y le costaba respirar. Hyu se sintió desconcertado, ya que no sabía si debía intervenir o dejar que la naturaleza respondiera.  
\- Los Pokémon se enferman todos los días, y al estar en la naturaleza tienen sus formas y métodos para curarse... - pensaba apresuradamente, pero su instinto no lo dejaba quedarse viendo mientras el pequeño sufría. Así que lo tomó en brazos y corrió a toda velocidad hacia el Centro Pokémon de la ciudad.

\- Afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo - les comentó la enfermera luego de una larga espera - si hubieran tardado más el antídoto no habría sido de ayuda.  
Los rostros de todos mostraban una tranquilidad ansiada.  
Después de esto, al saber que el pequeño Lillipup se iba a poner mejor, se dirigieron nuevamente a la Ruta 19 para devolverlo a su familia. La pareja de Herdier estaba recostada bajo el árbol dónde habían visto por última vez a su cría. Su reacción fue de desconfianza al ver a Mei acercarse con el pequeño en brazos, pero cambiaron totalmente de actitud al notar que ella lo depositaba tranquilamente en el suelo cerca suyo.

\- Al final no pudimos hacer nada de lo que habíamos planeado - le dijo Mei a Hyu que miraba fijamente el cielo.  
\- Los Pokémon sufren todo el tiempo - dijo él en un susurro.  
\- Hyu-kun estás bien? - le preguntó ella girando ligeramente su cabeza - te ves preocupado.  
\- Todo esto me dió cosas en que pensar - contestó con melancolía.  
\- Bueeeno - dijo Mei mientras se levantaba de la entrada de la casa de Hyu - pero no pienses demasiado, a ver si se te queman las neuronas - remató guiñandole un ojo. Él sonrió mientras volvía su vista al cielo.  
\- Me voy a casa, hoy cocino yo - dijo ella y emprendió la caminata.  
\- Mis condolencias a tu mamá - le contestó mientras se alejaba. Y tras ver que daba vuelta a la esquina entró suspirando a su casa.

Al otro día, Mei estaba alistándose nuevamente para ir a la casa de Hyu. Él la había llamado media hora antes, según decía, había tomado una importante decisión, y quería compartirla con ella. Mientras terminaba de ponerse las zapatillas su madre la llamó desde el comedor:  
\- Holaa, Mei! - Ella acudió de inmediato - conoces a la Profesora Encina?


	3. Invierno

La nieve cubría la extensa pradera. Y aunque el sol se ocultaba tras las nubes, la claridad de la mañana permitía observar cada detalle del invernal paisaje. Los frutos de estación que colgaban de las copas de los árboles, las pequeñas flores que sobrevivían a las bajas temperaturas, todos estos elementos hacían que Mei comenzara cada día con una sonrisa.

Era una fría y despejada mañana de invierno en Teselia. Ni siquiera los Pokémon salvajes parecían querer salir de sus hogares, pero el clima nunca ha sido un obstáculo para la voluntad de los entrenadores.  
Ella se encontraba cara a cara con un joven montañero que la había retado a un combate. A pesar de que llevaba puesto aquel sweater de lana blanco, que su madre había hecho especialmente para su último cumpleaños, sus manos temblaban cada vez que el viento aparecía. Junto a ella, fiel y decidido, estaba Serperior, la bien entrenada y madura evolución de Snivy, el primer Pokémon que Mei había elegido para comenzar su aventura. Sus miradas demostraban seguridad, sus alientos se congelaban con cada exhalación. El retador pudo sentir la conexion entre ambos, así que tuvo que cambiar rápidamente de estrategia para adaptarse a la situación. Decidió sacar su mejor Pokémon y revelar al ganador en un combate directo. Llamó al campo a Ampharos. Las chispas explotaban en sus puños.  
Ambos Pokémon dieron lo mejor que tenían, y sus entrenadores jugaron todas las cartas que les quedaban. El clima y el cansancio dejaron de existir. La motivación de los cuatro involucrados superaba cualquier barrera. Sin embargo, esta vez, la experiencia de los retadores fue superior ante el ímpetu de Mei y su compañero.

Luego de darse la mano, como dos buenos contrincantes, el joven montañero dijo:  
\- Me dirijo a Ciudad Fayenza, eres una gran entrenadora, tal vez allí puedas tener tu revancha.  
Mei simplemente contestó con una sonrisa.

Luego de un buen rato de caminata, finalmente llegó a Ciudad Mayólica. Definitivamente iba a ir por esa revancha, pero antes debía cumplir con un compromiso. Un encuentro largamente postergado.  
Parado bajo la inmensa rueda de la fortuna se encontraba su cita.  
Era un joven de cabello rubio llamado Tetsu. Mei ya lo había visto a través del Videomisor. Llevaba su habitual gorro negro y chaleco verde. Ella lo observaba a medida que se iba aproximando. No sabía si estaba distraído o ansioso, pero igualmente se acercó a saludarlo. Su reacción fue una sorpresa:  
\- Yo no . . . No . . .  
No soy quién piensas!


End file.
